Tattoos
by Tonks32
Summary: Zevran's tattoos brings up an interesting conversation and revelation about Kahlan.


Okay It's short I know but I had to get this idea out of my head. It's set right after the whole Redcliff mission. I know I should write thses stories in order but I write them as the idea comes into my head. Again this follows my Female Rouge warden Kahlan. It goes along with my other two dragon age stories. Okay enough of this, enjoy!

* * *

It had been nearly a week since they were ambushed by the Assassins. A week since Kahlan spared Zevran's life. The elf proved to be a handful. With his constant chattering and bad pick up lines, the female warden, the bard, and the witch of the wilds were all ready to band together to bash him brain dead. At least for now he was content with bugging Sten. And for some reason the Qunari allowed the rouge to just go on and on with needless question. Kahlan watched secretly hoping that the giant of the man would knock Zevran out with just a small slap. That would be something she'd paid to see actually. Things seemed to be getting tenser these days, there wasn't enough laughter.

They had set off for Orzammar three days ago, once Wynne healed Zevran enough that he could travel without complaining. Even though it was hard, they marched into the dead of night to cover as much ground as possible. Her dreams were becoming more frequent since they left Redcliff. Both for her sake and Alistair's she wanted to deliver all of these treaties, take down Loghain, and save Ferelden before they lost their minds.

Leliana touched her shoulder, "You seem distant. Are you and Alistair fighting?"

"What?" She glanced back at the Templar and smiled as Wynne said something to cause him to blush. It seemed that everyone seemed to enjoy teasing him about one thing or another. And because he took it with a grain assault and returned their banter with a huge smile, she loved him even more. "No. We've both been occupied with our own thoughts since Redcliff. Especially with the Earl pushing him to take the crown. Being King isn't something that he's comfortable with."

"I don't think being the bastard son of a king has ever been easy for him. But he will do what's right if it comes to that."

"I know he will. He's Alistair." Some times there were just no words to describe the man.

Leliana nodded in approval, "Is that why you're quiet then? Are you thinking of what might happen between you two if he becomes king?"

Kahlan shrugged wordlessly. Being of noble birth she knew there was little to stand in their way of being together if it came to that. She just knew things were already complicated with the rumors that the Gray Wardens had caused the death of King Calian. And if two Gray Wardens suddenly took the throne she could only foresee problems unless they cleared all bad air that surrounded the order.

Since she could clearly see that Kahlan didn't want to talk about it, Leliana changed the subject. "So what do you think of our newest companion? Has he tried to sweet talking you into one of his massages yet?"

Of course Alistair chose that moment to join the conversation and his defense went up. "Has he?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let him sweet talk me into bed." Kahlan assured but Alistair didn't let down his guard. His suspicion was warranted. The crow had been sent to kill her and she still wasn't so sure what possessed her to allow him to join her merry band. "Look," she explained. "He could prove himself useful."

"Well I think he already has. I mean he's even trying to flirt with Morrigan! Now you too!" Alistair struggled to keep the jealousy from his voice. The damn elf had smooth tricks that could make a woman fall into his bed. Their relationship was still new. They only shared their first kiss during their time in Redcliff after she had found his mother's locket. Of course it was slightly clumsy, but she seemed to enjoy it and maker knew he did. But the damn elf had to come in with all his fancy sweet-talking and make him doubt everything. The bastard.

"Kahlan and I were only talking about his tattoos." The Bard assured biting back a smile. She couldn't make fun of the Templar's insecurities. In fact she found them endearing. "I myself always wanted one, but for some reason I see the needle and I freeze."

Kahlan laughed at the thought, "You the deadly Bard are afraid of needles?"

"And spiders." Leliana smirked glad to hear her friend finally laugh, "and since you already have one, my warden friend-."

"You have a tattoo?" This peaked Alistair's attention and Leliana slipped away unnoticed. Instantly his mind was far too distracted to think about Zevran. No power in the world could stop images from filling his mind that would make a chantry nun blush. "May I ask where, my dear?"

Kahlan simply smiled and continued to walk silently beside him with her hands hooked on the straps of her bag. She took great pleasure in watching his eyes darken with unspoken desire. It was a look she still wasn't accustomed to even after all the weeks of traveling together. Every time he looked at her it made her stomach knot and _want_ him in ways a proper lady shouldn't. Well if she learned anything from this quest was that she wasn't a proper Lady. She cherished the feelings knowing that soon all of this might end, through politics, the archdemon, death, or possibly all three.

"By the maker woman!" Alistair breathing trying not to draw to much attention from the rest of their companions. If Zevran heard his fumbling the elf wouldn't let him hear the end of it. "Do you enjoy driving me mad with such things?"

Kahlan tiled her head in consideration. By the light he was handsome and by some wonderful circumstances he was interested in her. Only her. That sent a wonderful shiver up her spine. "Yes," she nodded, grinning wickedly. "Yes I do."

"You're going to be the death of me, Kahlan." He hissed forcing his body to calm down before he truly embarrassed himself.

Playfully, she brushed his shoulder with hers and knew his warmth would follow her through the day, "I don't want that, Alistair. Believe me I like you alive." The female warden raked her gaze over his body make him flush, "and whole."

"Please stop, Warden." Morrigan groaned behind only adding to the Templar's embarrassment. "Don't make him even more of a fumbling idiot. Plus I'm not sure he knows-oh how do I say this politely?"

"You polite?" Alistair huffed hoping to deflect the conversation and point it towards someone else.

The witch smiled, ignoring him "Use his 'equipment'." Morrigan watched him stumble, nearly tripping over his feet in shock. Laughing, she all but skipped to the front of the pack secretly pleased to see the Rouge glowing with happiness.

"Are you sure we need her?" Alistair wondered, "because if not I'll be more than happy to be the door that kicks her arse on the way out."

Desperately trying not to laugh, Kahlan trailed her hand down his arm until their fingers linked. "Don't fret my fellow warden." She rose on her toes her breath falling on his ear. He shuttered and she grinned, "I wouldn't mind helping you figure out your equipment. I'm new at it myself."

Alistair sucked in a sharp breath fighting the sudden surge of arousal before it got the best of him. "Yes, love, you're going to be the death of me and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it."

Kahlan beamed. They continued to walk in silence with their hands clasped together. Everyone was wise to say nothing and keep their eyes a head. If any of them even dared to say a word she would shove them off the nearest cliff into a horde of darkspawn.

* * *

Told you it was short! Just something fun that popped into my head! please review and stay tune for my next one. I think I might write the scene to the first kiss that is mentioned in this story.


End file.
